The Heart Won't Lie
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Mac is having a very down night, can Harm help? Finished!


The Heart Won't Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Jag. Or the song "The Heart Won't Lie" that belongs to Reba McEntire, Kim Carnes, and Donna Terry Weiss.

Author's Note: If you read this, please, please, please review it. I know it doesn't always happen because truthfully, I don't always review, but I would really like it. Anyhow, let's get on with the story!

Mac sat in her living room feeling sorry for herself. She'd just broken up with Mic, and didn't know what to do next. Her life seemed to be decided for her. She had no one to call her own, her job was always chosen by the admiral, and everything else seemed pointless. She couldn't say that she'd ever been truly depressed, in medical terms anyway, but if this was anything like what it truly felt like, she didn't like it. She felt like she'd been sucked into some big black hole somewhere, where no one could see her, no one could hear her, and no one knew she was there. Deep down somewhere she knew that there were people there for her, but it didn't feel like it right now. Living itself felt like a huge effort anymore. It somehow didn't feel worth it.

As these thoughts floated through her head, silent tears started to slide down her cheeks. She didn't feel like the tough-as-nails marine anymore. She just felt like the scared little girl, Sarah. The one who wanted someone there for her, but no one could be found. Just as it felt like she would never get up off of her couch again she heard a knock at her door. At that specific moment she couldn't care less if it was the Publisher's Clearing House telling her that she'd won a million dollars, she would just sit there and let someone else win that money, there was no getting her to move. There was another knock, but she still wouldn't budge, the tears making it to hard to see where she was going anyway.

After a few minutes the knocking had stopped, but now her phone started ringing. 'Well there's an easy way to stop that!' she thought to herself as she reached over and unplugged it. Just as she thought that she was done with her disturbances for the night, her cell started going off. She reached into her pocket and without even looking at who it was she turned it off. 'What is it with people tonight? Can't they get it that I just want to be alone?'

She couldn't take it, she thought that she was going to go crazy if she heard another person try to get a hold of her tonight. So she went into her room and slipped into a big black sweatshirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. She looked through her movies quickly and picked out the most depressing one she could find, it was definitely a night to wallow. She popped "Beaches" into the VCR in her room and flopped down on the bed.

After about an hour the tears were flowing freely, unable to stop. She didn't even hear the door open and shut as Harm walked into her living room. He walked into the room and saw a pile of Kleenexes that had to equal at least two boxes, enough chocolate to feed a large army, and an unfinished bowl of mac and cheese. He didn't know what was going on, but he could tell that he didn't like it already.

He heard some music coming from the bedroom, so he slowly walked in that direction. He soundlessly opened the door to find a pathetic version of his marine laying on her bed with her sweatshirt soaked, obviously in tears. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side. "Mac?" He asked lightly, "Are you okay?"

She didn't even look up. She just shook her head and continued to cry. He still didn't know what was going on, but frankly right now he didn't care. He slid over to her and enveloped her into a big hug. A while later her tears started to slow, not completely going away, but thinning slightly. "Harm? What are you doing here?" She finally asked, realizing he was really there.

"I tried to get a hold of you, but I couldn't. I came over, I called, but nothing worked, so I used my emergency key. I guess it's a good thing that I did. What's going on?"

"I guess I just needed a night to wallow. You know, a night to cry and get everything out. I don't know, maybe it's just a girl thing, but everything seems to have gotten to me after Mic left, so I just needed this tonight." She tried to explain, not really knowing if he understood or not.

"That's okay, I'm glad I could be your shoulder for a night." He smiled down at her.

"Thanks Harm. I needed one." She smiled for the first time in a long time. She finally thought about it, "Did you come over for something?"

"Actually I did. But that can wait." He said and pulled her back into his chest.

The next morning when Mac woke up she was pleasantly surprised to find a certain handsome sailor in bed next to her. Actually she couldn't even say next to her. His arm was under her head and her arm was around his waist, as well as her leg between his. She smiled as she looked up and found his eyes were opened and he was looking straight back at her. "Morning Marine."

"Good morning." She smiled, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"I must admit... I don't mind waking up to my Jarhead in the morning." He smiled, putting a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted last night Harm. There was no reason for it. I should have never put you up to having to deal with me like that." She looked down while lightly rubbing his stomach.

"You make it sound like you fell off of the wagon again. Mac, it wasn't that bad. Everyone has bad days. I'm just glad I could be there for you." He cupped his hand around her face and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at the light intimate gesture from him, "Hey, didn't you come over for a reason last night?"

"Yeah, but I'm not too worried. I can do it anytime."

She cocked her head to the side, "And what is this 'it'"

"Do you really need to know right now?" He asked, loving her curiosity.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" She got up and went over to his side of the bed and pulled him up.

"Mac, please. It dosen't feel right to do it now. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Come on Harm, please?" She said, giving her best sad puppy eyes.

"Fine, but stay here for a minute." He said as he walked out of the room and got his coat that he left on the coat rack. He pulled a CD out of the depths of one of the pockets and slipped it into the CD player, then went back into her bedroom.

"Sadly enough I was listening to CMT the other night and came across this on the 100 Greatest whatever was on. I just couldn't stop thinking about how perfect this song was for us so I found it." He walked back into the living room, this time with her on his heels. He pushed the number of the song and then play. "Will you dance with me Mac." He asked as the song started.

_Looking back over the years_

_Of all the things I've always meant to say_

_But words didn't come easily_

_So many times through empty fears_

_Of all of the nights I tried to pick up the phone_

_So scared of who might be answering_

He took her hand and walked into the middle of the living room. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she listened closely to the words.

_You try to live your life from day to day_

_But seeing you across the room tonight_

_Just gives me away_

She couldn't believe how right he was about the song. She hadn't even heard all of it yet, but she could already tell that it was perfect.

_Cause the heart won't lie_

_Sometimes life gets in the way_

_But there's one thing that won't change_

_I know I've tried_

_The heart won't lie_

_You can live your alibi_

_Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise_

_The heart won't lie_

He could tell the song was starting to get to her. Her head had sunk into his neck and he could feel a few tears start to hit his neck.

_Long after tonight_

_Will you still hear my voice through the radio_

_Old desires make us act carelessly_

_Long after tonight, after the fire_

_After the scattered ashes fly_

_Through the four winds blown and gone_

_Will you come back to me?_

He kissed her softly on the top of her head and kept dancing.

_You try to live your life from day to day_

_But seeing you across the room tonight_

_Just gives me away_

She picked up her head and looked into his eyes finally seeing exactly what she always wanted to, pure love. Nothing more nothing less, and she couldn't be happier.

_Cause the heart won't lie_

_Sometimes life gets in the way_

_But there's one thing that won't change_

_I know I've tried_

_The heart won't lie_

_You can live your alibi_

_Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise_

_The heart won't lie_

As the last notes of the song played he leaned in and kissed her. Not how he always imagined it, it was soft and easy. It was perfect for the moment. Neither wanted to move, they both just wanted to stay there forever, in the arms of the one person they loved more than anyone else in the world.

"I told you it wasn't right for this morning." He smiled finally removing his lips from hers.

"No Harm, but it was still perfect. It's us." She smiled and kissed him again.

A/N: I know this was short, but I just had to write it. And I also appologize if the first part doesn't make sense.


End file.
